Slug Club Christmas Party
by alex-hp7
Summary: Hermione who finds herself in the past, in Tom Riddle's last year at Hogwarts, and she's sorted into Ravenclaw. She has to attend Slug Club Christmas Party with none other than Tom Riddle. How does it end? Read and find out ;). Warning: don't read it if you're not into smut that makes no sense.


_Hermione who finds herself in the past, in Tom Riddle's last year at Hogwarts, and she's sorted into Ravenclaw (in most Tomione fanfics, Hermione is always sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin, why not Ravenclaw?). She has to attend Slug Club Christmas Party with none other than Tom Riddle._

 _I'm sorry if either Tom or Hermione is OOC (or both), I had no idea what I was doing while writing that story. It's just something I felt like writing._

 _ **Warning:** don't read it if you're not into smut that makes no sense (at least to me, maybe you'll view it differently). It's my first time writing smut so, please, be nice :)._

 _ **Disclaimer:** HP belongs to J. K. Rowling._

* * *

"I'm so nervous, Hermione!" squealed Hermione's roommate, Jeanie.

She had been invited to the Slug Club Christmas Party by Nott. It surprised Hermione a lot, she didn't expect a future Death Eater to invite a Ravenclaw. It's true that she was pureblood but still. Every other member of Slug Club (all Slytherins) decided to take Slytherin girls, except Nott and… well… Riddle.

Hermione sighed as she finished tying her hair at the back of her head, exposing her neck and cleavage. She wore light green dress. If Slughorn wanted her to go with Riddle ("You are my top students! You have to come to the party as a pair! All my guests want to meet you and talk to you. It'll be only logical for you two to go together."), she would comply. But he couldn't expect her to dress like a Slytherin in emerald green too.

"I don't understand why you look like you've just swallowed something bitter. You're going with _Tom Riddle_!" Jeanie told her with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

What girl didn't want to be invited to the Slug Club party? Hermione still couldn't believe how she got there. It was just her and the Slytherin boys. And the fact that she had to go with Riddle while other girls could only dream of such a thing… ugh! She was glad she didn't end up in the Hospital Wing just by receiving death glares from angry female Hogwarts population. Hermione wanted to publicly declare she did not want to go with Tom Riddle and that they should have taken her place.

"Yes, but not willingly. It was Slughorn's idea. Besides, even Riddle wasn't very excited about the idea. I imagine he would rather take some Slytherin pureblood."

Jeanie laughed. "Don't be silly. Riddle has never invited anyone to any party organised in this castle."

Hermione was surprised when she heard that. She expected Riddle to take some advantage of his popularity with girls.

Someone knocked on the door of their bedroom and let themselves in. It was Sarah, a fifth year of Polish heritage, she ran away from Europe with her parents as both Hitler and Grindelwald rose to power. Hermione liked her and often sat with her in a library.

"They're here, girls. You should hurry up, I don't think they like waiting," she said.

* * *

Jeanie stepped through the door with an eagle-shaped knocker first. Nott, in an elegant dark green dress robes and silver bow tie, immediately came up to her, kissed her knuckles and told her something Hermione didn't hear but made Jeanie giggle.

Her eyes fell on Riddle, leaning against the iron railing of the spiral staircase, hands in the pockets. He was even more handsome than Nott. Unlike Nott, he had an emerald tie with silver clip. Riddle's robes were black and looked like one of those fashion items that was simple but expensive. She wondered where he got money for it.

 _Probably pulled out of Dippet with his sweet talk_ , thought Hermione with disdain.

Riddle felt her staring so he glared back at her, starting with her silver heels, slim calves, up the A-lined skirt, thin waist and V-shaped neckline, covering her breasts, to her face adorned with red lipstick and mascara.

She tried not to blush under his stare. She felt exposed when he looked at her like that. Hermione decided to imagine him without thick locks and a straight nose.

The door closed behind her.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione turned to Nott, who was smiling at her. "You look beautiful."

She thanked him. Nott glanced at Riddle, who returned to look out of a window, then back at Hermione. That wasn't awkward at all.

Not coughed. "Well, try not to kill each other before the Party," he joked. Both Riddle and Hermione wanted to throttle him.

As Nott and Jeanie descended the stairs, Jeanie shouted, "And try not to talk about homework the whole time, Hermione." They heard Nott laugh.

"You can't stop me," Hermione murmured

Riddle smirked. The ex-Gryffindor girl turned her attention to him. He still looked amused.

"I hope it won't be just homework we'll discuss," he said. "Since Slughorn made us attend the Christmas Party together, we should spend our time talking about different things," Riddle suggested and offered her his arm, which the Ravenclaw reluctantly accepted.

They walked down the corridors to the Slughorn's office, where they met for the Club meetings. Riddle asked her a few general questions and she gave him one-word answeres. Hermione didn't want to talk to him. At least he got the message, stopped asking and was polite enough not to pry information out of her… now.

* * *

Hermione resisted shivering with revulsion when she thought of McLaggen after she and Riddle entered the room. The office was nicely decorated. Almost the same as in her sixth year, maybe except that this room was charmed to be bigger than usual, and with many tables with a candle on each one of them. There was a band and a singer she didn't recognise but the music was captivating. If she wasn't with Riddle, Hermione would've dragged her date to the dance floor already. There were at least half a dozen couples dancing already, including Nott and Jeanie.

The house elves were walking around the room with trays with food and drinks. Hermione couldn't help but feel disapproval. She doubted Slughorn payed the elves for this job.

Slughorn had promised to invite many prestigious and famous guests and, apparently, they all accepted the invitation. There were even more people in the room that she saw last time.

"Tom, m'boy!" they could hear Slughorn's exuberant voice from miles away. "And Miss Granger!" He came up to them and shook Riddle's hand. "Welcome! I'm so pleased you came!" said Slughorn. Riddle and Hermione didn't miss his glimpse at Hermione's arm hooked in Riddle's.

"Pleasure is all ours," replied Riddle in his typical charming manner.

Slughorn laughed. "Well, I'm sure it is. Especially when you taste the almond macarons from the Minister's wife. She's very generous and a wonderful baker. Miss Granger will be happy to meet her!"

 _Sure, I will. You big old Slug_ , thought Hermione but tried to smile on the outside.

"I think Miss Granger has more important ideas in her mind," said Riddle to her defence, surprising both Hermione and Slughorn. "Miss Granger is at the top of the class. I don't think _baking_ is something she should spend time with."

Hermione tried to avoid Slughorn's surprised eyes. After a few quiet seconds he said, "Of course, you are right, Tom. Nevertheless, I want to introduce Hermione to the Minister and his wife as she wasn't here last year."

They followed their professor.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked him in hushed voice so Slughorn wouldn't hear them.

He looked her in the eyes. His gaze was intense, she shielded her mind so he couldn't read it. He leant closer to her, his breath warming her face.

"Do you seriously want to talk about baking? I thought you were smarter than that," he seemed almost disappointed.

"I am! But it's not every day you say such things."

"That's what Christmas is for - rare compliments."

* * *

Riddle and Hermione were sitting with Slughorn, Minister for Magic, Leonard Spencer-Moon, his wife and a manager of Holyhead Harpies. Hermione and Riddle tasted the macarons and complimented Minister's wife. While Riddle was forced to talk about politics with the men, Hermione sipped from her glass of champagne and ate pudding. The ex-Gryffindor was bored… just like she expected.

The champagne brought colour to her cheeks and made her feel warm, thankfully she wasn't drunk yet. She also felt Riddle's eyes on her, he glanced at her from time to time. He was bored as well but was better at hiding it.

"Do you want to dance, Hermione?" asked her Riddle after he told Slughorn for, at least, a third time, why he didn't want to work at the Ministry.

Hermione had been observing the dance floor for a while and was taken aback he noticed. It wasn't her usual experience with boys.

"Yes," she answered and for the first time in a very long time felt grateful.

His hand was surprisingly warm when Hermione felt his palm under hers. As he was leading her to the dance floor, she realised it was the first time he called her by her name.

 _Maybe it_ _'_ _s the alcohol_ , she thought.

Hermione put her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand stayed in his, only his grip tightened. Riddle placed his other hand on her waist and drew her closer to his body.

The musicians and the singer started a slow song. He started moving and Hermione with him. Riddle's lips were close to her ear, she could almost feel his heartbeat, but his cologne couldn't be ignored so easily.

 _Hermione, get a grip_ , she could hear voice in her head that sounded like Harry. _He_ _'_ _s Voldemort! Do I need to remind you of that?_

She did need a reminding but not just now. Hermione felt warm and sleepy and focused on keeping her eyes open and her breath steady. It proved to be hard. Riddle made her feel something inside of her. Somewhere deep. She hated him for making her feel this way and herself for letting him.

"Hermione," she heard his deep voice and looked up. Riddle's eyes were dark and unreadable. She never knew what he was thinking but now Hermione could guess. He licked his lips, she couldn't help but glance, she quickly met his eyes again.

"You're flushed," Riddle noted.

"Yeah, I–" Hermione gulped and looked away. Instead of his face she concentrated on the silver tie clip. Up close she noticed it was shaped like a snake. Naturally.

"Gift from Malfoy," he answered her unasked question. She just nodded.

"I need a fresh air… my head hurts," she said after a while.

Riddle looked over her shoulder. "I'll go tell professor Slughorn. Wait for me by the door."

"It's alright, Riddle, you don't have to escort me," she said hastily.

Hermione could manage. The last thing she needed was his help. It'd make things worse.

"Hermione." This time he pronounced her name as a warning. "A girl should never walk the corridors alone. Merlin knows what might happen."

* * *

Once she stepped out of the room, Hermione leant against the cold stone wall and started pressing each cheek against it. She groaned, it felt really good to cool down a bit.

"Damn champagne. I didn't even drink that much," the brown-haired girl started mumbling to herself. "And damn Riddle too!"

The door opened and she turned around.

 _Speaking of the devil_ , Hermione almost wanted to say that out loud.

"Come, we'll go out."

* * *

They sat on a wooden bench on the school grounds. It was cloudless night, they could see the stars and cool light of the moon. No one else was outside, to Riddle's satisfaction.

Hermione rubbed her forearm, she was cold but still had enough pride not to be obvious about it. Riddle, on the other hand, thought nothing could be more noticeable. He took off the outer robe and put it around her shoulders. Instinctively, Hermione pulled it closer.

"Thanks," she whispered.

'Hmm' was the only thing he said.

Even though they were quiet, it wasn't awkward. They listened to the sound of rustling tree leaves and enjoyed the comparably quiet nature.

All of a sudden, Riddle touched her shoulders and turned her away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked and wanted to turn back, he didn't let her. Riddle started pulling all the pins in her hair.

"You said you had headache. All this useless stuff doesn't help. It'll make you feel better if it's off."

He was unexpectedly gentle with her hair, which was quite a miracle. It was nice – his fingers in her hair. Once he got rid of every pin, he put them in her hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"There. Much better, right?" Riddle asked in a quiet voice.

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to admit he was right, it had caused many long arguments in classes that ended with death glares. At this moment, she just turned around. He appeared more handsome than ever. What was she thinking? No. What was he thinking? That's all she wanted to know at this moment.

"Are you always so tame after you drink?" he asked her.

That sobered her up. That teasing tone in his voice she could recognize everywhere, everytime and under every circumstance.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked him with that same temper she had a couple of weeks ago during Charms lesson.

"Ah, welcome back." That smirk. She wanted to rip it off his face!

It only made him more amused as he watched her angry expression. He reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear but the Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Touché."

"Now that there's no professor around you're back to your real self, aren't you?" she asked him through her teeth.

His expression changed into a more serious one.

"Yes. And you can return to your 'real self' too, right? The school girl always obeying the rules. Don't you feel even a little stupid for being such a stuck up?"

Hermione almost couldn't believe her hears but quickly realized it's Voldemort.

"Stuck up?" she yelled. "Look at yourself first, Riddle! And get over your giant ego! My eyes and ears are bleeding everytime you kiss Slughorn's ass!"

Her words didn't affect him. So, she continued, "Aren't you sick of it? To pretend you're a good and innocent student? Do you think I'm buying it? Or Dumbledore?"

The word 'Dumbledore' was probably some sort of a switch. His face turned downright evil.

"Don't mention that…," Riddle inhaled and exhaled, closed eyes and opened them again, "to me," he finished in a very calm but cold voice that Hermione had to admit was intimidating.

Hermione sighed and left. Riddle stared after her for a good couple of minutes. She just left. He wasn't done and she just left.

 _To hell with her_ , he thought.

* * *

Halfway up the stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower she noticed she still was still wearing his cloak. Hermione cursed silently and turned the opposite direction.

At the bottom of the stairs she found him. Lips tightly pressed together, eyes darkened with anger and something Hermione didn't have time to think about.

She took off the cloak he had given her and handed it to him.

Before he could say anything, they heard current caretaker from another corridor, "Who's there? It's past curfew!"

Riddle grabbed Hermione's wrist and they took off the opposite direction. She wanted to yell at him he can't just seize someone like that but she would give herself away as well as him. Being in corridors after curfew with someone of the other gender was bad no matter who those people were.

They ran until Riddle decided to stop in front of a random door of an old unused classroom. He pushed her in, ignored her stumble, checked the hallway for any signs of the caretaker and then quietly closed the door and locked it. He lit up the lights in the room with a wave of his wand he then put back in his pocket.

"Why?" That was the only thing she asked because of her being a little short of breath. Riddle looked fine if she ignored his slightly flushed face. The fact that he could run so fast and still look effortless and perfect irritated her to no end.

"I haven't finished, Hermione."

"But I did!" she screamed and Riddle rushed to her, tossing the cloak on the floor, and clasped her mouth with his hand.

She fought him until he said, "Do you want him to find us?"

Riddle let go and Hermione started ranting again, only quieter.

"Who do you even think you are?! Just grabbing a girl like that! You can't do that and by the way," she breathed in as she was running out of it and pointed her finger at him "I don't care you haven't finished! Why should I?"

"I liked you better when we were dancing. At least you were quiet."

She blushed and her fierce stare wavered. Hermione blinked a few times, trying to compose herself. Meantime, Riddle stepped closer and she backed away. He walked and she retreated until she was pressed against the wall.

"Not so bossy now, are you?"

"Get away from me," she whispered but he noticed the hesitation before she said anything.

"Why? So you could return to your life of ignorance? Are you going to pretend I have no effect on you?" Riddle asked her, his voice hoarse with desire and eyes were no different, they made Hermione freeze.

She felt his hand moving past her waist, down her skirt. Hermione caught his hand before it could go any lower. The air around them started to get hot and tense. Her breath was irregular, her face was burning and her blood boiling. Her core itched with want. Why did it have to be future Voldemort to make her feel like neither Ron nor Victor could?

Hermione was trapped and didn't know how to get out. Riddle's body was surrounding hers. She hadn't even brought a wand. Hermione wished she would just disappear into nothingness. However, it was more than clear he wouldn't be so stupid.

While she wanted to get out of the classroom, Hermione also wanted to stay. She looked him in the eye, his expression was still the same. That bastard knew she couldn't resist. He just stood in front of her patiently waiting for her to give him permission. That baffled her. He didn't need a pass when he grabbed her wrist, which still ached, but he needed it to take her?

"I did want you to be quiet but this is not what I meant."

She gulped again.

"I don't think I have enough courage to tell you…" She would hate herself after this.

He took her head into his hands, wet his lips again, this time Hermione didn't look away. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips pressing against hers, demanding to enter. She opened her mouth and immediately felt his tongue against hers.

Hermione sighed and grasped his hair, pulling him closer. Riddle pressed his hips against hers and grabbed them, rumpling the fabric of her dress. She felt how hard he was and rolled her pelvis against him. He moaned and pushed harder. Her hands untied his necktie hastily and she threw it somewhere on the floor next to them.

Riddle didn't expect her to be so attentive and vibrant in his arms but didn't complain. His long fingers found small buttons at the back and unfastened them as quickly as his trembling fingers allowed him. Riddle felt her small hands on his shirt unbuttoning it and smirked into the kiss. He gave her lower lip a little bite, gentle and teasing, just to hear her moan. He loved to hear her making such noises and squirm under his touch. Riddle pulled back, looked into her eyes, clouded with lust, and took off her dress slowly, never breaking eye contact.

The moment the dress lied on the floor next to her, he lowered his gaze to her breasts, covered by a black bra, and knickers. That was quite Slytherin of her.

"You surprise me more than I expected," he said to her. "Take it off," he said roughly.

Hermione blinked, clearly astonished by his words. She shouldn't have been, he was Voldemort and it only made sense he was commanding.

"Didn't you hear me? I want you to take all the remaining clothes off," he repeated. "I want to see the good Ravenclaw girl take her lingerie off for me."

Her body betrayed her, she felt herself getting wetter than she already was. And all she needed was his voice and his piercing eyes.

Hermione tried to make her fingers stop shaking as they reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He was watching her.

As soon as she was naked before him, she said, "I believe it's your turn," and viewed his naked pale chest and slowly her eyes fell to his trousers. She could see a big bulge and gulped.

He took her hands and put them on his waistband. He wasn't wearing any belt. That made things easier.

"You do that too," he demanded.

This time she didn't hesitate and unzipped them. The fabric pooled around his ankles and kicked it away. The only thing on him now were boxers. She looked back at him in question.

"Get on your knees, I want to see those red lips around my cock."

It was good to know her little spell for making her lipstick stay on worked.

The next thing she knew, his erect member was in her hands and the tip in her mouth. She heard him hiss something in Parseltongue, it made her shiver with longing. His free hand was in her hair, pushing her closer and she let him. She sucked and licked, her other hand rubbing his balls and he groaned.

"Fuck! Fuck, Hermione! You're so perfect."

He couldn't hold back anymore and started to thrust in her mouth.

"I'm going to cum… in your mouth… and you'll swallow. It. All," he emphasised each word with a thrust. He came with the last push against her throat. Hermione gagged as her mouth was filled with his fluids. Despite that she swallowed it.

Riddle pulled out, took her by the shoulders. She almost fell to the floor. Her legs were shaking but he held her by her waist, pressed her hard against him and kissed her again. Hermione stroked the muscles of his arms while he wiped her mouth and lips clean with his tongue.

He pushed her against the wall again, her legs wrapped around his waist, Riddle's hands gripping her arse tightly. She felt his erection against her and couldn't wait for him to push it inside her. He took his time though.

Riddle kissed his way to her neck and she threw back her head to give him more space. He nibbled her ear lobe, which gave him a satisfactory reaction so he continued lower and sucked on the skin above her collarbone. He was marking her.

One of his hands found her breast and he squeezed it. She was breathing loud and letting out noises she didn't even know could produce. While his hand played with her nipple, his mouth moved to pay attention to her other breast. Hermione's eyes widened and she cried out when he sucked and bit the nipple, then caressed the skin with his tongue. He repeated the process again and again.

"Tom," she breathed out his name with passion.

Riddle almost stopped for a moment when he heard his name. She could make it sound less revolting. He had to admit he liked the way his name sounded when she said it with desire for more.

"Tom, please," she begged and that made him stop.

He looked at her flushed face, he eyes were closed now but she opened them as soon as she registered the lack of contact. Her eyes were darkened with desire.

"Are you begging me?"

"Yes." She hated it but she wanted him badly and the word came out of her throat subconsciously.

Out of nowhere he seized her again and pressed her down against the teacher's desk. He dropped down in front of her, spread out her legs and finally got to see her wetness. He slowly started kissing and biting her thigh. Riddle could felt her warmth and her smell. He continued up and she moaned and pleaded. It was music to his ears.

Hermione felt his warm tongue against her folds. She cried out again, this time louder and for a moment worried whether someone outside, if there was anyone out of bed, heard. But she couldn't help herself but roll her hips and arch her back and continue moaning.

"Aren't you worried someone could hear you, little Ravenclaw?" he chuckled against her.

"No."

He held her hips firm so she couldn't wriggle anymore and went on pushing his tongue in and out of her and licking her wetness. He felt her hand in his hair, gripping him roughly he started to worry he'd be left bald after this. Part of him wished to tie them up and another part wanted her to continue. For a second he wondered what it would be like if she was the dominant one. He felt like she would be very good at it… with her bossy attitude.

"Finally!" Hermione couldn't help but scream the second he sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers inside her, hitting her G-spot. "Ah, yes! Tom!"

He was happy with her reaction and started fingering her faster and sucking harder until she reached her first orgasm.

 _Screw anyone who might hear_ , she thought as she screamed out of long-awaited satisfaction.

He licked her up until she was as dry as she could possibly be. Hermione doubted it would last long.

"Delicious. I wish this was not the last time I'm doing it," he told himself.

She was breathing hard and watched him as he stood up between her legs and looked down at her. He took her hands and pulled so she sat up.

"Do you want this to continue? Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione looked briefly at his hard cock, then back at him. "Would you stop if I said no?"

He hummed and said, "Considering how much you've been enjoying yourself until now, I wouldn't stop." He leant in and whispered in her ear with delight, "Because I know how much you want this and how much you'll enjoy what's next."

He turned her around. Hermione exclaimed in surprise as she found her front pressed against the desk, nipples hardened in contact with the rough wood. She felt his knee widen her legs more. Riddle pushed back her hair from her face and gripped the back of her neck.

She cried out as he thrust in her fast. He was big and hard. Hermione could feel him pulsing in her. Riddle groaned as her walls tightened against him. She was wet again.

He started moving, his pace was slow, it was agonizing. Hermione needed more.

"Beg, Hermione!" he commanded.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Can't hear you," Riddle teased her, still moved so slowly.

"Bastard."

"You should talk dirtier, I think I might like it."

"Just fuck me hard, Riddle!" she shouted in frustration. "Please!" she added louder than the last time.

Riddle let out satisfied breath, "Good girl."

He pulled almost his whole cock out, just let the head inside. She groaned and gripped the edge of the desk. He plunged inside her and didn't stop this time. He kept thrusting hard. Hermione was gasping and screaming his name which only fuelled him. He pressed her harder into the desk with his hard member in her. She was crying out in pleasure and pain. It was such a good combination. She felt like it wouldn't take long for her to shake violently with another orgasm.

Riddle managed to get his hands under her. He started pinching her red nipples harsh between his thumbs and forefingers. That made her yelp. Riddle didn't waste this moment at all.

"Tom!" Hermione cried out. "Faster, please!"

He obliged as she didn't forget to say that magic word, picked up his pace and was pulling at her nipples harder. The table was creaking beneath them but they didn't care. Riddle wanted to bury himself even deeper in her and never let go, and Hermione felt the same. She loved his hardness in her, hitting all her right points. She wished it would last forever. He felt so good.

Riddle let out a long and deep groan when he exploded in her. She reached her climax too, her inside was hot and wet. Hermione relaxed on the table, didn't care how she may have looked now.

"You're beautiful," she heard Riddle whisper behind her after he pulled out of her. The fluids dripping down her legs.

"What?" she was confused. That wasn't what she expected from him after this.

He meant it. To him, she was beautiful like this. Flushed face, ruffled hair, body covered with sweat, the smell of her. Everything.

She turned to see his face better. His expression didn't suggest love clearly but there was something. Fascination maybe. It was difficult to tell what he felt.

He used non-verbal _Accio_ and his wand flew to his hand. Hermione looked more alarmed but he only cleaned them with a spell.

Riddle placed his hands on the table on both sides of her so she was trapped between the table and him. She touched his cheek.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Promise me this is not the last time you let me do this."

Hermione hesitated. She was falling down the rabbit hole but it was hard to resist when she thought of what hot moments with him she could experience in the future. The feeling of him inside her was intoxicating.

"It's not the last time."

He gifted her with a small smile.

"And I promise I'll fuck you and you won't regret."

She shuddered at the thought. Hermione looked at him, suddenly turned on again by his words.

"I'll take you. Anywhere. Anytime," his voice was husky with desire. She bit her lip. He glanced at her rapidly rising and falling chest. Nipples hard and red thanks to him. "If you sit down in any lesson next to me, I'll finger you under the table so a professor wouldn't see. And if you keep up the act of an innocent Ravenclaw, I might let you be on top."

She grinned. "I'd like that. But I think you need to stop talking. Unless you want to start keeping those promises right now."

He answered her with a hungry kiss.


End file.
